


A Normal Looking Tree

by uwom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Digital Art, Gore, Horror, Original Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwom/pseuds/uwom
Summary: Huh, it looks kinda weird, but I dunno why...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	A Normal Looking Tree

Hey dude that's a fine looking tree-

_**hold on** _


End file.
